Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed a focus detection apparatus and an optical system that are configured to perform focus detection correction based on information representing a light-flux distribution and information on an aperture of an imaging optical system.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-121896, it is disclosed that a conversion coefficient for converting a shift amount of a pair of images into a defocus amount of an imaging optical system is calculated based on information representing a light-flux distribution and information on an aperture of the imaging optical system.
Further, there have been proposed an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup system that are configured to perform focus detection correction and image processing based on a point image intensity distribution calculated in advance.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-171251, it is disclosed that a predetermined offset amount is acquired. The predetermined offset amount is determined based on a difference in shape of a pair of images generated by a pair of light fluxes passing through an exit pupil, which is caused by aberration of a photographing optical system.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-7493, it is described that whether or not to perform image restoration processing on an input image is determined based on a photographing state. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-7493, an image restoration filter is acquired, and the image restoration processing is performed on the input image, only when determination to perform the image restoration processing is made.